Potrójny cios/Scenariusz
Zarządca: O, to jest walka jakiej jeszcze nie było. Szczękościsk przejmuje miażdżący cios w czerep od bezczelnego Batorżnika. Mężczyzna: Ta, jedna nuda. Kobieta: A co to ma niby być? Walki? Zarządca: O, pan Ryker. Witamy. Bardzo nam miło, że nas pan odwiedził. Kobieta: Ratunku, bo zasnę. Nic się nie dzieję. Kompletnie nic. Ryker: Umawialiśmy się chyba na inną sumę. Zarządca: Wiem, pamiętam, ale nie moja wina, że popularność nam słabnie. Ale cały ten pański niezwyciężony smok kończy walki za nim człowiek się obejrzy. Nikt nie chce płacić za pięciominutowe starcie. Kobieta: Ruchy panowie! Kobieta 1: Zaraz nie wytrzymam i wrócę do domu. Ryker: Ja wszystko rozumiem. I dobrze ci radzę, wymyśl coś, bo inaczej pogadamy. Kobieta: No walczcie, nudziarze. Ryker: Prowizja. Zarządca: Nie znoszę tego faceta. Sączysmark: Jest. Baza Łowców przed nami. Czkawka: Tylko proszę cię, bez numerów. Mogą się nas spodziewać. Sączysmark: A daj spokój. Misja prosta jak drut. Wpadamy, rozwalamy Łowców i przed obiadem jesteśmy w domciu. Bum! Czkawka: Optymizm się chwali, owszem, ale… Sączysmark: Dawaj, smoku! Czkawka: Nikogo tu nie ma. Widać trochę się spóźniliśmy. Sączysmark: Rano widziałem całą furę Łowców, serio. Coś tu śmierdzi. Czkawka: Co tam jeszcze widziałeś? Były smoki? Sączysmark: Smoki? Gdzie? Czkawka: Chyba rzeczywiście coś tu nie gra. Aha, bardzo nie gra. Idziemy. Sączysmark: Kazałeś mi się wykazać i teraz mam! Ach! Na mój gust dość już widzieliśmy i wystarczy. Może wracajmy, co? Pogoda taka ładna. Aa… Czkawka: Nie… Już chcesz uciekać? Przecież to był twój pomysł. Sączysmark: Wiem. Ale jak usłyszałem te krwiożercze smocze ryki, to… Aaa! Dobra, dobra, pytanko. Jak chcemy uwolnić te okrutne, dzikie bestie i przy okazji nie, jakby to ująć, dać się pożreć?! Czkawka: Nie mam pojęcia. Powinna być gdzieś jakaś dźwignia chyba. Uwolnimy je, schowamy się i poczekamy. Masz coś? Sączysmark: Mam! Czkawka: Aach! Sączysmark! Sączysmark: Czekaj! Już otwieram! Otwieram. Co tam się dzieje? Ehe, ehe. Czkawka: Dobra mordko, zmykamy stąd. Sączysmark: Się porobiło. Ach! Nie! Czkawka! Szczerbek! Czkawka: Uciekaj stąd. Leć po pomoc. LEĆ! Sączysmark: Ale jak to?! Zniknęli! Byli tu, przysięgam! Prawda, że nie kłamię?! Mieczyk: Nie płacz, Sączysmutku, Stoick na pewno ci wybaczy, że zgubiłeś mu jednego, jedynego syna. Sączysmark: Nie pogarszaj! Astrid: Cicho. Skupić się. Musimy ich znaleźć. Śledzik: Ślimaki. Sączysmark: I co, że ślimaki? Śledzik: A to, że zwabili tu smoki smakołykami, a potem zamroczyli smoczym korzeniem. A co innego? Astrid: Ale po co usypiać smoki? Były w klatkach i tak by nie uciekły. Heathera: Jak znam życie, po prostu nie chcieli żeby im szalały na statkach. Sączysmark: To znaczy, że co?! Że Szczerbek i Czkawka popłynęli Thor wie gdzie?! Bosko! To nigdy ich nie znajdziemy! Mieczyk: Nie lękaj się. Odnajdziemy zaginionego Czkawkę Haddocka i jego szczerbatą Nocną Furię. Szpadka: Owsze, zgadza się, młody Smartku. Brat i ja jesteśmy niepokonani w sztuce dyskretnej acz przydatnej, zwanej detektyw izmem. Mieczyk: I przesłuchanizmem. Szpadka: I śledzenizmem. Mieczyk: Jesteśmy… Mieczyk i Szpadka: Thorston i Thorston, agenci najtajniejsi. Mieczyk: Najlepsi detektywi na Berk. Szpadka: A tak na serio, jedyni detektywi na Berk. Mieczyk: Cii. Tego nie musieli wiedzieć. Aa! Nie, tutaj nic. Poza tym… Ach… zapaszek. Heathera: Ee, Mieczyk? Szpadka: Aj, bardzo to wszystko podejrzane. Heathera: Jeśli… Mieczyk: Dzięki, radzę sobie. Łowcy Smoków porwali Czkawkę i Szczerbatka nie wiadomo gdzie. Heathera: Słuchajcie… Mieczyk: Nie teraz, proszę. Detektywuję. By się dowiedzieć, dokąd Łowcy zabrali Szczerbatka i Czkawkę, przydałby się… Heathera: Ktoś, kto zna na pamięć wszystkie ich porty i kryjówki. Mieczyk: Ktoś kto zna na pamięć wszystkie porty i kryjówki. Szpadka: Taka Heathera na przykład. Dzięki, Thorston. Mieczyk: Proszę bardzo, Thorston. Heathera: Ych, chodźcie, idziemy. Czkawka: Ach! Szczerbatek. Ech. Jesteś, całe szczęście. Ha! Gdzie my jesteśmy? Walki smoków. Nie jest dobrze, musimy uciekać. Zarządca: Uspokójcie się, śmierdziele! Bo ja tu jestem szefem. Łowca: Co to za jeden? Zarządca: Ach, ten. Znaleźliśmy go przy Furii. Łowca: Słyszałem co nieco. Ponoć przyjaźni się ze smokami. Zarządca: I dobrze. Może się do czegoś przyda. Dla jego smoka mam natomiast wyjątkową niespodziankę. Nic się nie martw, chłopczyku. Pozwolę ci popatrzeć. I nie tykaj kagańca. Panie i panowie, wielka atrakcja. Jutro wieczorem dwa nowe smoki stoczą bój na śmierć i życie. Zwycięsko wyjdzie tylko jeden. Czy to będzie Zbiczatrzasł, a może raczej Nocna Furia?! Facet: Nocna Furia? W życiu nie widziałem Nocnej Furii. Czkawka: Nie. Bez sensu. Odpuść. Mają prawo być wściekłe. Głodzili je, katowali, straszyli. No dobra. To może chociaż ty? Ech. Heathera: Tu mamy jeden z głównych portów handlowych. Muszą wiedzieć gdzie zabrali Czkawkę i Szczerbatka. Gdzie Nocna Furia, kmieciu?! Jak sobie życzysz. Śledzik: Przepraszam. Nie wiedzą może panowie dokąd popłynęła Nocna Furia? Uch! Nie wiedzą. Sączysmark: Czołem. Szukam dzieciaka z jedną nogą i Nocnej Furii. Mów, jeśli ci głowa miła! Moczku? Łowca: Nic nie powiem. Zapomnij. Mieczyk: Pozwól, że my się tym zajmiemy. Szpadka: Thorston i Thorston załatwią sprawę. Koniec zabawy, panie Łowco. Albo zaczniesz gadać po dobroci, albo pożałujesz. Gadaj, gdzie Czkawka i Szczerbatek?! GDZIE?! Mieczyk: Zaraz, chwila, moment. Szpadka: Hę? Mieczyk: Słuchaj, też chcę być czasem tym złym. Szpadka: Ach. Musiałeś przerwać? Szło mi. Prawie się złamał. Mieczyk: Co z tego? Pragnę omówić strategię. Szpadka: Hej, ale nie przy podejrzanym. Mieczyk: Jak nie teraz, to kiedy? Szpadka: Dobra, zgoda. Teraz musisz, tak? Bo co? Bo tak? Zawsze jesteś tym złym, a ja muszę się uśmiechać. Raz chciałam sobie pobyć nikczemna i wredna. Mieczyk: Hej! Ostatnio byłaś nikczemną i wredna! Szpadka: Nieprawda. Ty straszyłeś podejrzaną siekierką, a ja proponowałam ciasteczka. Mieczyk: Aaa! Jakoś inaczej mi to zapadło w pamięć. Szpadka: Za każdym, każdym razem mi to robisz. Za każdym razem. Wcinasz się w przesłuchanie i wszystko psujesz! Mieczyk i Szpadka: Aaa! Sączysmark: I jak tam, baranie łby? Wyciągnęliście coś z łapserdaka, czy nie? Szpadka: Łapserdak już pękał, ale ktoś popsuł atmosferę! Mieczyk: Ta. Oczywiście. Tak mu zmroziłaś krew w żyłach, że w życiu by nic nie powiedział. Swoją drogą, jak ty mu ją zmroziłaś? W środku lata? Dziwne. Sączysmark: Ach. Dlaczego my wam zaufaliśmy? Powiecie mi? Mieczyk: Zmuszę go do gadania. Patrz i się ucz. Gadaj dokąd zabraliście… Nie no, co jest?! Astrid: Jeden Łowca pękł. Wiemy gdzie zabrali Czkawkę i Szczerbatka. Chodźcie, lecimy,. Mieczyk: Co? To chyba żart. A byłem tak blisko. Szpadka: Nigdzie nie byłeś. Mieczyk: A właśnie, że byłem. Szpadka: Nie byłeś! Mieczyk: Byłem, byłem! Szpadka: Bzdura! Mieczyk: Lada chwila gadałby jak poparzony. Sączysmark: Możemy już, proszę, iść! Mieczyk: Krew mu tak w żyłach zamarzła, że gadałby trzy po trzy. Łowca: Trzeba ostrzec Rykera. Jeźdźcy Smoków szykują się, żeby przerwać walki. Śledzik: I co? Bliźniaki coś z faceta wyciągnęły? Sączysmark: A jak myślisz? Jedno wielkie fiasko. Mieczyk: Aha, a byłby sukces, gdyby taka jedna, co się rymuję z G-Astrid nam wszystko nie popsuła. Szpadka: Albo gdyby tak jeden pozwoliłby dokończyć przesłuchanie! Astrid: Ej, cicho. Cicho być. Teraz! Szpadka: Nie wykluczone, że się mylę, ale koleżanka Astrid oszukała łapserdaka, żeby wysłał straszliwa, a my teraz będziemy go śledzić. Niezły plan. Mieczyk: My detektywi zwiemy to sobie siedzeniem na ogonie. Sączysmark: A my normalni i mądrzy zwiemy was tłumokami. Mieczyk: A my, tłumoki, kochamy was za to. Czkawka: Cześć. Patrz jaka pyszna skałka. Mm. Mniam, mniam. Ta, chodź tu. No, jaki dobry smoczek. Pycha, co? Ech/. No nic. Spróbujemy. Jakiś początek. Łowca: Co tu się dzieje? Ruszać, smoku, już! Zarządca: Panowie, bierzemy Nocną Furię. Czkawka: Nawet nie próbuj się zbliżać. Zarządca: Jaki zadziorny. Podoba mi się. Panie i panowie szanowni! Dzisiaj po raz pierwszy na arenie prawdziwa NOCNA FURIA! Zmierzy się z największym postrachem po tej stronie wyspy Zmiennoskrzydłych. Oto Zbiczatrzasł! Czkawka: Szczerbek, uciekaj! Nie, nie, nie, nie! Nie rób, nie! Tak i o to chodzi. Dzięki ci, Thorze. Jesteś wspaniały. Najlepszy. Zarządca: Przekaż Rykerowi, że nareszcie skończyły się nasze problemy. Tłum: Nocna Furia! Nocna Furia! Nocna Furia! Czkawka: Świetnie się spisałeś, wiesz? Naprawdę. No, strasznie jestem dumny,. Wiem, wiem wszystko. No wiem. Zarządca: A oto i zasłużona nagroda. Czkawka: Chwila. Walczył jak chciałeś. Sporo na nim zarobiłeś. Może pora nas wypuścić, co? Zarządca: A niby czemu, przepraszam? Jak rozniesie się wieść, że mam tu Nocną Furię zaczną spływać Wikingowie z całego Archipelagu. No, bestio. Poznaj kolejnego przeciwnika. Oto Potrójny Cios. Mieczyk: Mam cię! Heh. Astrid: Walki smoków? Ale koszmar. Porwali Czkawkę i Szczerbatka na jakieś smocze walki. Śledzik: Zmuszają smoki, żeby się na siebie rzucały? Jakie to nieludzkie. Heathera: Kiedy się ludzie dowiedzą, że walczy Nocna Furia, oszaleją. Sączysmark: Nie ma co się nakręcać. Trzeba ich ratować i już. Yy… Znaczy się… Lecimy. Przypominam, czas to pieniądz. Heathera: Nie rozumiesz, że nie damy rady? Nie widziałeś jakie mają łańcuchy? Proszę cię, nie przedrzemy się. Śledzik: No to co robimy? Mieczyk: Wykorzystamy nasze wybitne detektywistyczne talenta. Śledzik: Eee, bez urazy, ale wasze wybitne talenta za daleko to nas nie zawiodły. Mieczyk: Zawiodły gdzie zawiodły. Przypominam, że jesteśmy mistrzami dyskrecji. Sączysmark: A to dzięki, miło było. Czkawka: Skąd ja to znam? Yy, czekaj chwilę. Zgoda, jestem nieco staromodny, ale wolałbym zachować resztę kończyn. Widzisz, o to chodziło. Ojej, nie ma za co, bez przesady. Wszystko w porządku, nie skrzywdzę cię. Znajdziemy sobie teraz ślepy punkt i… No popatrz jak przyjemnie. No i co? Mówiłem, że nie skrzywdzę”? Zarządca: Tylko mocno zwiążcie tego łobuza. To szpic, nie ogon. Przetnie każdy metal. Łowca: Dobra, tylko spokojnie. Zarządca: Witamy serdecznie! Ale będzie walka. Wielka walka. Ryker: No proszę. Wygląda to obiecująco. Zarządca: Znalazłem Potrójnemu zacnego przeciwnika. Szalenie zacnego przeciwnika. Ryker: Co to za gatunek? Zarządca: Cierpliwości. Mieczyk: Uważaj. Jedziemy ze scenariuszem trzydziestym czwartym. Zapamiętasz? Szpadka: Trzydziesty czwarty, wszystko jasne. Mieczyk: Panowie, zwiemy się Thorston i Thorston. Szpadka: Agenci najtajniejsi. Mieczyk: W środku znajduje się bardzo podejrzany podejrzany. Jak pomożecie, mili panowie, czeka was oj bardzo sowita nagroda. Łowca 1: Hm, nagroda nas czeka? Mieczyk: Oj tak, całe sztaby złota, przyjacielu. Szpadka: Czeeeść. Juhu! Łowca 2: A tej co się stało? Mieczyk: Te, co ty wyprawiasz? Szpadka: Scenariusz trzydziesty czwarty, jak kazałeś. Ależ to działa. Mieczyk: Dziewczyno, przecież to czterdziestka trójka. Szpadka: A nie, mówię ci, trzydziesty czwarty. Mieczyk: Koniecznie musimy omówić system numeracji. I co tam, chłopcy? Co wy na to? Pomożecie nam schwytać podejrzanego? Łowca 1: Zgoda, ale najpierw pokażcie nam złoto. Mieczyk: Jasne, złoto jest tuż nad wami. Zarządca: Panie i panowie, oto wyczekiwana chwila. Nasz niepokonany mistrz, Potrójny Cios, kontra nowy nabytek, Nocna Furia! Ryker: Jak Nocna Furia?! Przerwać walkę! Nie ma mowy! Zabieram smoka! Zarządca: Chce pan mieć krew na rękach? Niczego nie będę przerywał. Słyszy pan ten tłum? Ryker: A gdzie jest chłopak? Zarządca: Spokojnie, już ja się nim zająłem. Astrid: Wichura! Sączysmark: Muha! Czkawka: Szybciej. Szczerbek, bądź dzielny. Nie daj się, błagam. Astrid: Czkawka! Jest. Czkawka: Astrid! Astrid: O matko, jak ja się bałam. Czkawka: Jest dobrze, ale Szczerbatek ma problem. Trzeba się śpieszyć. Heathera: Tnij, Szpicruta. Czkawka: No nie. Zarządca: Ludzie, teraz albo nigdy! Czkawka: Koniec tej zabawy! Łowca: Nie, proszę. Nie… Czkawka: Na twoim miejscu bym raczej uciekał. Byłeś świetny. No po prostu… Sączysmark: Ognia, komu ludzie ognia?! Dolej oliwę do ognia! Śledzik: Walki smoków. Pokażę wam walki smoków. Dawaj mała, włóż w to trochę serca! Czkawka: No już. Leć. Jesteś wolny. Śledzik: Za długo trzymali go w niewoli. Pewnie zapomniał czym jest wolność. Czkawka: Tak jest! Pełen sukces! Wracamy do domu. Astrid: Dobrze, że jesteś. Wiesz, martwiłam się trochę. Sączysmark: Jakie to strachliwe. A ja ani trochę. Śledzik: Ani trochę, mówisz? Astrid by cię zabiła, gdybyśmy nie znaleźli Czkawki. Sączysmark: Haha. Stul rybie usta. Mieczyk: No jakież to niezwykła istota. Niebezpieczna, przebiegła. Nazwijmy go sobie… Tajniak. Śledzik: Ale numer, on chce chyba lecieć z nami. Czkawka: Hehehe. No to chodź. Spodoba ci się u nas. Kategoria:Scenariusze